


Doll

by AmericanBeauty_1998



Series: Doll Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanBeauty_1998/pseuds/AmericanBeauty_1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am in no way trying to romanticize the idea of rape or the violence that is portrayed in this story. I have had family members suffer from rape and domestic abuse. So remember before you get offended with something I have posted this is a work of fiction. If you have a problem, however, with something in my story let me know please! Also this is my first story on here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Oh Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way trying to romanticize the idea of rape or the violence that is portrayed in this story. I have had family members suffer from rape and domestic abuse. So remember before you get offended with something I have posted this is a work of fiction. If you have a problem, however, with something in my story let me know please! Also this is my first story on here.

She slumped in the tight grip of the guards holding her, tears ran down her bruised cheeks mixing with the blood that dripped from her lip. She sniffled audibly and her bloodshot eyes lifted up to the ceiling begging for the torture to end. "Shut up Bitch." One of the burly guards snapped and she cowered.

Her cell door opened and they tossed her in like a rag doll. She slammed against the wall, a yelp erupting from her lips and scratching her sore throat. Tears cascaded from her eyes as she slid to the cool concrete floor in a fetal position and her sobs and screams echoed off the walls, filling the ears of every guard and prisoners on her floor.  
***  
"Oh Doll." The teasing voice came from her cell door. Her cry-swollen eyes opened and was met with the steely gaze of Alexander Pierce. She shut her purple lids and let out a shaky breath. "What?" She croaked, her voice hoarse. He chuckled darkly, almost glaring at the helpless girl. "Rumlow have his way with you?" He teased and she shook her head sadly. "Why do you do this to me? You already know." She said holding herself on her shaky arms to look at him.

"I like watching you suffer." He smiled sickly at her. "Seems like everyone does." Doll spat. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Get her ready. He wants a turn with her." Her eyes widened. He couldn't mean- Did he? "No! No!" She pleaded. "I can't!" She screamed as guards came at her.

One struck her across the face and she fell to her knees sobbing. "You know how much these boys love your body, Doll. Have you ever tried enjoying yourself?" Alexander called and she shook her head. "I can't if it's forced." She spat.  
***  
She stepped into the icy room, the only thing covering her was a long, cream colored tunic. Dark purple bruises were prominent on her thick and smooth pale thighs, along with yellowing bruises from past users. Around her neck was hand prints and the outline of her necklace from being choked by Rumlow.

Her arms were wrapped around her waist, where more bruises were hidden and the ones along her arms ranging from dark purple, black and blue, and yellow. Her face was somewhat cleaned up. She sported a bruise beneath her left eye and one on her right cheek. Her plump bottom lip had a scab from the beating she received from the night before.

She looked up at met the eyes of the man she feared the most... The Winter Soldier. His eyes were cool, calm, and collected as he watched her shaking form. She kept her head down as she waited for him to stand, which he eventually did.

He took long strides to where she stood, his heavy boots slamming against the floor. She whimpered and cowered back a little. "You look a little battered. Doll." He smirked and she turned her face away from him. "I'm used to it." She said and he put his metal finger under her chin turning her face to look at him in his blue eyes. "You know what to do." He said and she nodded.  
She got down on the floor on all fours. Her forehead was touching the arms that were crossed in front of her and her ass in the air.  
***  
Once he was done he stood up fixing his pants as she stayed sat on the floor staring at the wall with emotionless eyes and her legs stretched out in front of her too sore to pull them to her knees.

"Doll?"

The sound of his voice startled her and she looked up at him with glossy eyes. "I have to go now. I know." She said and struggled to stand, but she used the wall for leverage as she stood exhausted.

"Are you ok?" He asked surprising her. She looked up at him with wide eyes nodding very slowly. "I'm fine." She growled and held her hands on her knees. "Have you eaten?" he asked. "What's with all the damn questions?" She spat.

"I'm tryna be civilized to ya Doll." He said. "When's the last time that's ever happened to you?" He growled and pushed her up against the wall, his face inches from her's and his hand around her throat.

She struggled. "Go ahead. Soldier. Make me your bitch like every single one of these fuckers have. Leave another bruise on me, call me your whore. I can take it." He looked at her face and released his grip, dropping her to the floor on her scraped and bleeding knees. She began to laugh hysterically. "I can take a lot of shit from you and every single one of these assholes. I've been here a long time, I've been beaten, I've been bruised, raped, on the brink of death, I've been starved and dehydrated, I've looked into the eyes of death and spit in his face! I may be thrown and tossed like a damn rag doll but let's get one thing straight! I am NOT dying anytime soon and you CAN NEVER break me!" She screamed standing on wobbly legs.

"God damn it I am a human being! I am not a "doll"! I have feelings and I have thoughts!" She screamed again and hit her fist weakly against his chest. She crumpled against the wall sobbing. "I just wanted a normal life. To love and be loved. I wanted friends, I wanted a family." She cried and looked up at the ceiling. "But you and your "friends" ruined that for me." She wiped her eyes. "I'm fixed. Can't have your precious sex toy getting knocked up." She sniffled.

He just stared at the wall beside her face, stone faced and brooding. "And no I have eaten. I haven't ate for three days." She said wiping her face free of spit, tears, sweat, and blood from the wound on her lip she opened from screaming.

He turned his head and looked at her with his bright blue eyes. "You're no good to us if you're dead." He spat leaving the room. She stared at the spot where he stood silent and biting her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The tray filled with all sorts of food slid across the floor to where she sat and she looked up to see The Winter Soldier crouched on the floor. "Eat." He ordered and she looked at him briefly then to the tray of food. He nodded and she pounced dragging the tray closer to her. A piece of fresh bread entered her mouth first and she moaned at the taste before shoving it all in her mouth.   
"Slow down Doll. You'll make yourself sick." He said and she looked at him with a cup of water in her aching hands. She nodded and slowly sipped the refreshing beverage. "Thank you." She said once she finished what was on the tray. "It's nothing. Literally, don't think anything of this and I don't think you'll be starved anytime soon." He said.   
***  
The two guards, Hank and Al, the ones who have a mutual hatred with Doll, strolled through the doors to find her freshly used and her user sedated. "Take her out." Rumlow spat. Her lip was swollen and more bruises littered her body. "God, y'know I hate to do that to such a gorgeous body but y'do it to yourself Doll." He said brushing the back of his hand across her cheek before slapping her so hard her head whipped to the side quickly. "I know Sir." She said softly.   
"And how is that?" He teased. "I'm too weak to fight, too weak to try, I'm too weak to kick you in the fucking dick, and I am too weak to try and end this all." She answered which earned her a punch to the gut. She screamed and spit blood in his face, the usual way their time ended.  
"And just how are you going to end it Bitch?" He growled in her face. "You won't miss me very much if I slit my wrists. Would ya?" She asked. "You said yourself. You're too weak." He laughed. She looked at him with hard eyes. "One day. Brock. One day I will take you down even if it means I go down with you." She promised.  
"Damn right I'm takin' you with me." He said and pressed his lips hard against her's. Something none of her users never do. In retaliation she bit down on the tongue that was trying to enter her mouth but that just fueled him even more. "You know what boys I think I'm gonna keep her over night." He said to Hank and Al. "Let her enjoy me fucking her for once." Brock laughed and she looked over at the two guards. "This bitch ain't had an orgasm for over seventy years. I'm up to being the first." He smirked looking down at her. "You're my bitch aren't you Doll?"   
"Yes Sir."  
***  
Sleep deprivation finally hit her like Mac truck as she stumbled from Brock's room, her arms in the giant hands of her despised guards. The bags beneath her eyes told a story of her hardships as did her bruised and battered body.   
She blinked heavily to keep herself awake as she was drug back to her cell. Last night felt so wrong as she called out for Brock until the sun broke through the curtains and she can't say that she didn't enjoy because she did. She loved finally being worshipped and respected even if it was only a one time thing, but she wasn't addicted to that feeling and she sure as hell didn't find herself falling for Brock like in those stupid stories where the girl falls in love with her kidnapper or her abuser.  
They passed by a tall man with blonde hair who looked at her as if he had just saw a ghost and woman with red hair. Her bloodshot eyes failed to meet the crystal ones just like her's.  
***  
Luckily she was unwanted that day so she slept like a rock on her pallet on the floor of her cell. She wasn't hungry, she was just tired. So she closed her eyes and dreamed of nothing.   
But hours later she woke to someone slamming the door to her cell, jolting her up and she stared wide eyed at the person before her.  
The Winter Soldier.   
"Doll?" He asked and she panted with her hand on her heart. "You know for a killing machine you are very talkative?" She asked and saw that he was dressed up to go out for a mission. He smiled softly and looked around. "You didn't eat." He observed.   
"I slept through the meals they left. I had an eventful night." She said and looked at him. "Why do you care Soldier?" She asked. "I feel like I know you from somewhere else and we were close. I feel the need to care for you- about you." He admitted and she nodded. "So do I." She answered.   
"I had a name once before Hydra caught me and turned me into a human punching bag. I'm sure you did too." She said sadly. "I did but it's pointless to remember it. This is who we are now." He said. "And I'm just going to have to accept being a sex toy?" She asked. He stayed quited.  
"I have to go Doll and I might be wiped when I get back. So I want to let you know something." He said and she sat looking at him. "You are so much stronger than you think, so much stronger than they tell you and you are so much more than this." He said pointing to her beaten body.   
She sat up and put her hand on the back of his neck. "Ditto soldier." She whispered in his ear, stealing his knife from his pocket unnoticably, and then pressed her dried lips to his stubbly cheek.   
"I want you all day tomorrow." He said then pressed his lips to hers and she remained quiet.  
***  
He was gone and she sat in her cell holding the knife flat in her hands. One half of her knew she had to do this and the other half knew she didn't.   
You are so much stronger than you think, so much stronger than they tell you and you are so much more than this.  
Her decision was made and she gripped the handle of the knife tightly until her knuckles turned white. "I am so much more than this." She whispered and slashed her wrists.  
As she lost blood, her vision blurred and a smile graced her cracked and split lips. Her vision faded to black as she heard one final shout.   
"GWEN!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to 'Doll'! Sorry for the wait!


End file.
